Repercussions in a Cruel World
by Lukesky180
Summary: After a fatal mission, Fox and Wolf return in the worst of states. What happens when a loved one leaves all of a sudden? One-shot. Contains WolfxFox and Character Death. Rated T for some language and very slight sexual themes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox, nor do I own any of the characters or related works.

Author's Notes: Eeh, I wrote this up really quickly, after listening to some inspirational music. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

A spring wind tickled Fox's fur. This season was his favorite, but this year Spring had a much different mood.

_"We're sorry, Mr. McCloud. We're afraid that his condition is worse than we had thought."_

_"No!"_

_Fox lumbered towards the hospital bed, wincing everytime his bad leg made contact with the floor. In his frustration, he threw himself towards the bed, kneeling to see the person in it._

_"You're okay..."_

_"Wolf! Oh my god... Everything's going to be alright..."_

_Wolf shook his head, wincing in pain at even that slight movement. It broke Fox's heart to see his lover like this, and he could feel the stinging of tears making its way into his eyes. Wolf seemed to notice this, and brought an unsteady hand to caress Fox's cheek. The lupine spoke in a steady voice, as if he already knew what would happen._

_"Dammit, no need to sugarcoat it, Fox! I already know..."_

_"No! You can't just go! Please, fight it..."_

_Wolf nodded, a small smile on his lips as he fell into unconsciousness. Fox leaned over and gave the lupine a gentle kiss, before the bed was rolled away._

Tears threatened to flow from Fox's eyes, as his mind continued to wander.

_Days of waiting._

_Wolf's condition had gotten much worse. Along with the heavy outer damage, there was also internal and brain damage. Fox spent his days pacing back and forth in front of the hospital room holding Wolf, refusing anything except news of the lupine's condition._

_A nurse strolled by, holding a tray of food and water. Once again, Fox shook his head to refuse it. The nurse pushed the tray to him, a look of geniune concern on her face._

_"Please, Mr. McCloud. You have to eat, so you can be there when he recovers."_

_Sighing, Fox reluctantly nodded and took the try, sullenly eating his meal. Surprisingly, the food seemed to boost his mood, although not by much. He returned the tray to the nurse when he finished, thanking her. She walked off with a smile. He soon became entrapped in a trance, one of many that he had experienced while just waiting._

_Shortly afterwards, the door of Wolf's room opening, snapping Fox out of said trance. The said doctor shook his head, prompting a jolt of worry._

_"Is he alright? Getting better?" Fox pried for answers._

_The doctor merely shook his head again. "His condition is grave. I'm afraid that I'm giving him no more than two days..."_

_Fox's eyes widened as he took in those words. Wolf, his strong, loving, lover. With only two days left?_

_"You have to help him!"_

_"I'm sorry, there is little that we can do. You may go in to see him."_

_With that, the doctor left. Fox rushed into the room, heading straight for the bed where Wolf lay. The lupine's eyes were closed, but opened when Fox sat beside the bed._

_"Fox, you're here." Wolf started to smile, but that faded away when he saw Fox's expression. "So.. you heard?"_

_"It's all my fault! I should have tried harder to save you! Fuck it, I hate myself so much..." Fox didn't even resist the tears. He let them flow freely as he let off all of his frustration. "I should have never allowed you to go with me..."_

_Wolf shook his head. "I couldn't let my Fox go in that ship alone."_

_Fox buried his face in his hands. He couldn't let Wolf see him like this. The lupine's voice surprised him, mostly because of how strong it was._

_"Fox. Now it's my turn to give you advice. Be strong. Don't give up. I don't want to leave in vain. I want to see my Fox living his life in happiness. Don't let me become an obstacle."_

_Then, as if a miracle had caused it, Wolf sat up and leaned towards Fox, his lips pressing against the vulpine's. They both shared a passionate and emotional embrace, each not daring to be the one to pull back._

_After a long moment, the two pulled back together, leaving a thin trail of saliva in between them. Wolf smiled a boyish smile, which made Fox blush a bit._

'Dammit, even in times like this, he's still as sexy as hell,'_ Fox thought to himself._

Fox smiled at the memories of Wolf's last days. Shaking his head, he looked down at the gravestone.

"Thanks for all the great memories. I'll never forget them."

With that, Fox put a red rose down in front of the stone, and just stood there for a bit.

Wolf O'Donnell

_Never forget _

_a dear friend._


End file.
